Skiers must often carry a pair of ski poles and a pair of skis when not using them. These four items are most easily carried by tying all of them together into a single package, so a person can grasp the ski poles in his hand and thereby hold them and the skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,672 by Esopi describes a carrier which includes two ties that each ties one end of the poles and skis together. His device appears to be a molded device of plastic or rubber with buckles for closing over the poles and skis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,437 by Hara describes another carrier which includes a pair of ties, each including two pieces of woven fabric with Velcro pads at their ends, with one strip encircling the poles and the other strip encircling the skis. While these two types of carriers are satisfactory for holding the poles and skis together when they extend horizontally, they are not adequate for holding the skis and poles when they extend vertically. The assembly of tied-together skis and poles often have to be transported through doorways and around corners in narrow hallways and corridors, and through crowded rooms, and it is necessary to hold the skis and poles vertically to prevent them from hitting other people or nearby objects. With the poles held in one hand, the weight of the skis on the ties tends to cause the ties and skis to slip downwardly. A carrier such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,672 by Esopi cannot be tightly wrapped about both the poles and skis where the spacing of the poles and thickness and width of the skis varies. Furthermore, even where his ties are formed completely of soft rubber, they do not have sufficient firmness to prevent slipping down of the skis or of the ties on the poles. The carrier described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,437 by Hara shows a tie that may be sufficiently inelastic to firmly wrap about poles and skis, but which does not provide sufficient friction to prevent downward slipping of the ski when held vertically. A simple and low cost tie which could be quickly held to poles and skis to hold them in a taut assembly, and which prevented the skis and ties from slipping downwardly when the assembly was oriented vertically and only the poles were held, would be of considerable value.